Rift
by TheSnowWhichDances
Summary: Teenchester - Sam is 10, Dean is 14. The Winchester's, Bobby and Pastor Jim were on what they thought would be a routine werewolf hunt. Sadly, everything supernatural always seems to be drawn to Sammy - and the situation turns deadly. How will Dean and Sam be able to cope when they finally reunite? Hurt!Sam Protective!Dean
1. Chapter 1 - Silhouettes

Supernatural pre-series - Rift : Teenchester : Sam is ten but Dean is fourteen.

Chapter 1 - Silhouettes

"Come on Sammy, just stay in the car!" Dean begged to his ten year old brother, "You'll make dad regret even bringing you-"

"But-" Sam tried with all his might to push past Dean to get out of the Impala.

Using his years of tactical training, Dean managed to keep little Sam inside, despite his struggling. "No buts, next time we'll have to leave you at the motel!" He growled over his brother, raising his tone to prove his point.

"_Deeeeaaan" _Sam whined, "don't leave me, I want to stay with you, please, please, _pleeaassse!" _He pleaded but to no avail,

"No Sam, you're too young to go on a werewolf hunt! It's extremely dangerous, you know that. These ones are hunting in a pack, they're a different branch to normal werewolves. That's why Dad called Bobby and Pastor Jim down here - different means we don't know and there is only so far research can get us. We'll be back before you know it and Dad will lock the impala so you'll be safe, okay?" Dean urged, they were losing moonlight. If they weren't able catch the whole pack tonight, they would only have tomorrow to finish the rest off; then be forced to wait another month in this dead-end town before there would be another chance.

Sam huffed, crossing his arms in a sulk as he laid down on the back seats of the Impala, "Fine! Leave me". Dean smiled, Sam was never able to stay mad at him for long.

"Sammy, Sammy" Dean laughed as he lent into the Impala and started to tickle Sam, who squirmed under his grip, face turning red as he held his breath trying not to laugh. A few seconds ticked past, in silence, as Dean waited for Sam to break. Then, his little brother's laughter ripped through the dark forest. John Winchester smiled, looking up from rummaging in the car's boot, to see his sons playing together.

"...De (breath) ...an... sto (breath)... p...I can't... (breath)... breathe" Sam choked out, giggling as he did.

"Stay here and get some sleep" Dean said as he pulled away,

"But I'm not tired" Sam lied, rubbing the corners of his hazel eyes.

Dean smirked, ruffling Sam's hair affectionately. "See you soon, Sammy" he said, waving goodbye as he closed the Impala door, followed swiftly by John shutting the boot and locking the car. Sam watched as Dean and John walked from his view to meet Bobby and Pastor Jim, his heart sank thinking of the lonely evening ahead. Fidgeting into a comfortable position on back seats, Sam began to drift.

Xxx

When conscious next reached Sam, it was to the _'click'_ sound of the Impala locks. _'Dean, Dad they're back!' _he thought, pushing himself up in his seat. Only to look around and see nothing but darkness outside. No flashlights. Nothing.

_'What?' _was all Sam had time to think as the door seemingly opened on its own. Trailed by a scraping sound on the window behind him. Sam turned slowly only to see more darkness. Yet, when he looked closer a frosty handprint was the evidence something had been there just before; causing shivers to run down spine. Sam began to panic, "Dad! Dean!" he called out, "Pastor Jim, Bobby! Who's there?" - but there was no response.

The temperature began to steadily drop, until Sam could see his own breath condense in the air. Pulling his arms around himself for reinsurance, Sam took a deep breath to try and stop the increasing trembling.

But it was no use. He wanted Dean, he needed Dean to jump out and laugh at him for being afraid... to call him a _girl. _To fall to the ground with laughter and wither around like a beached fish. Then apologize by hugging him, telling him it was _alright_.

Dean was not here. He's hunting with Dad, Pastor Jim and Bobby. So, trembling Sammy slowly reached out, from the back seat, to the revolver on the dash board, loading it with silver bullets he found in the spare duffle bag by his feet. Shuffling up to the open door and once again, sealing the glossy, black frame; he locked the other car door behind him.

Out of the corner of his eye, something bleach ice and dark earthly in colour flickered past the window. Sam watched in horror as silhouettes shifted through the evergreen trees. Dishevelling the shrubs in their wake.

One. Two. Four. Six. He lost count of their numbers.

The more frightened, Sam began to feel, the more the silhouettes drew closer. _Werewolves_. He twitched in fear, reaching the tipping point. There was no way in hell, he could take on a entire pack of werewolves.

Icy tears, chillier than the air, danced down Sam's face as he searched outside the window. _'Please, please. I can't do this, I can't stay here but I can't out run them. Werewolves are so strong, they'll break the Impala's windows. I have to...I have to-' _a menacing growl made Sam jump, draining the little colour left in his pasty face. Swallowing the bile in his throat, Sam cocked the revolver, tightening his grip on the hander because it was the single chance of his survival. He needed Dean, he had to get to Dean.

"_Samuel Winchester_" a soft, faint voice whispered through the trees - breaking Sam.

Waiting no longer, he bolted out of the car, in the direction where his Dad and Dean disappeared only hours ago.

More afraid to stay inside the car, forgetting why he never left in the first place. Fuelled by adrenaline. Dodging every tree, every root. Sam ran. Sam ran for his life.

A series of bloodcurdling howl's followed in pursuit.

Xxx

Scarlet Frost


	2. Chapter 2 - Bitemarks

Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad everyone liked it so far. But I won't keep you waiting any longer...

Chapter 2 - Bitemarks

Trepidation. Yellow eyes pierced ominously through the evergreen trees. _'Definitely six, maybe seven'_ thought Dean, tracking the movements of the werewolves behind the vegetation. The young hunter subconsciously edged closer to his family; his knuckles turning white from gripping his revolver. Each hunter moved in sync, a sort of unspoken language between them.

The clearing was a good few metres in either direction - they had chosen a place where they would have the advantage. Dean twitched as he heard the sound of twigs snapping under-paw. His eyes widen as the moonlight escaped from the clouds, revealing the form of a large wolf at the perimeter of the clearing. He stole a glance at his dad who for a moment, just for a moment, looked shocked.

"Have any of you ever heard of a werewolf, with the ability to transform in complete?" John asked, taken back.

"Never, bugg'rs only ever change 'n half" Bobby growled, eyes skirting the rest of the clearing for movement, "certainly a new breed to what we're use too".

"So then what if silver doesn't work? What t-then?" Dean asked shakily.

"Wolves are wolves" Jim whispered, "doesn't change a bloody thing, silver bullet to the heart will drop 'em".

Without warning, two more slowly approached on either side of the first. The central wolf was slim and sleek, with pale-gray fur, at shoulder height. The one to its left had a more feminine build, it was slightly shorter around 4,1/2ft with dark, ashy brown fur that almost appears black.

Out of the three, that wolf seemed to be the one finding it hardest to control itself; if not for the others, Dean was sure it would have had bolted at them already. The last one set chills down the hunters back, its demonic yellow eyes made them feel as if it could see right through them. Its coat a sooty black coat, blending it into the night.

Catching sight of the other three still hiding in the trees, turning tail and running away. Bobby asked, "What do ya think they're up to, huh?".

"Maybe, they caught scent of something else?" Dean suggested.

"Other hunters?" Jim thought out loud.

John shook his head slowly, "No idea, don't care. Ready then-" he sighed, the air around them began to feel heavier. The hunters braced themselves, "FIRE!" John ordered. Followed by a wall of silver bullets.

The first two wolves arched their legs and dived. The ashy brown wolf never stood a chance against three (cough, cough, I mean) - four highly skilled hunters. She quickly slumped to the ground, a wine escaping her muzzle as her eyes went blank.

"Good shot Dean" John praised his eldest, but quickly set his sight of the pale-grey one patrolling the boarding circle the group; hackles raised showing razor sharp -canines. He fired two shots, BANG, BANG. Both misses. "Damn it, you sonovabitch".

This was going to be a long night.

Xxx

As Sam stumbled almost blindly through the deep, black forest, he could only see faint glows through the dense and gloomy leaves. Sam could smell the water from the rain, his nostrils filled with damp. As he ran further, the more of the forest began to reveal itself. There were tall pine trees overshadowing the forest floor, leaving much of the ground exposed and lifeless in the full moon's light.

"Dad! Dean!" Sam screamed at the top of his voice; scared knowing that he was well and truly - lost.

"DEAN!" Sam tried again and icy tears leaking from his hazel eyes. "Dad! Dean! Bobby! Pastor Jim!" he yelled again, just in case they could hear him this time.

Continuing to stumble forward Sam heard the response he was not looking for - a howl. A wolf's howl. Cutting through the cold night air like a knife.

Echoed by two unique replies.

Sam ran forward and over grown brambles cut deep past his cloths, into his flesh but Sam still carried on going.

Suddenly something big and dark flaps across his path startling him into shock and panicking fear... An owl. Just an Owl. It's just an Owl.

Sam twists on the spot as a low growl sounds behind him, his heart beats faster... the shadowy forest trapping him in its atmosphere. His condensed breath fading into the dark forest. There was a bloody stench in the air.

Sam's breath came in short gasps as his mouth tasted of salty blood.

He had been running for too long, his steps pounding in time with his heartbeat. The strong moonlight filtered through the leaves casting flickering patterns on his face but fear spurred him on. _'Would they still be following me?'_ Sam wondered.

A bitter wind picked up and started scratching against his skin like tiny pairs of claws; as Sam continued ploughing deeper and deeper into the woods, the wolves begin to close in.

The dizziness was unbearable, the adrenaline in his system is drained off and a numbing sensation in his legs made it harder and harder to move. Fire started pumping through his veins and between the pain Sam could feel the salty warmth in the back of his throat. His vision blurred as he slowed down. Sam tried to shake his head, trying to dispel the light-headedness; when, he lost his footing.

Falling forward onto his stomach, a strangled moan escaped his lips.

"Please someone, anyone!" Sam practically begged to myself, as he desperately began to army crawl his way forward. It was cold. The pain from the fall made itself known and as Sam screamed wordlessly. It was cold.

Everything felt cold, the world, the forest, the earthy ground. Beyond the blurry, watery world Sam's vision began to tilt - he'd pushed too far. The dizzy light-headedness, and the darkness corralled his fears. All he could think between ragged breaths was _'I wish Dean was here'_.

The werewolves, cause Sam knew that's what they had to be, must have given up - he can no longer hear rapid steps on the earthy ground or their low inhuman growls...

Suddenly it jumped on him, a huge paw pinning him in place. A startled cry broke from him as Sammy's heart skipped a few beats. Wait, a paw? Sam twisted best he could to get a better look at the creature. He saw the outline of a giant wolf roughly his Dad's shoulder height - silvery white fur and huge canines. Sam held his breath on fear the pressure would prevent him from being able to take another.

_What kind of werewolves are they? What did they want? Why are they chasing him? Are they about to eat him? _

Sam prayed it was not the last. Movement flickered out of the corner of his eye as two other wolves approached. One with a shaggy gray coat, one with deep rusty-brown fur. Both the same size as the first. Too scared to think, too tired and dizzy to stay conscious.

Sam barely registered the gray wolf's teeth sink deep into his thigh.

Xxx

Scarlet Frost


	3. Chapter 3 - Connect the Dots

You guys = awesome, me = grateful! Thank you the lovely reviews, they inspire me. xxx

Chapter 3 - Connect the Dots

(The moments before Dean left Sam in the car)

He could hear their voices, their heartbeats. His hackles raised at the thought of filthy hunters in his territory - but giving away his packs position would only put them at the disadvantage. There were just too many. Even with six members, they were new, their skills were still lacking; they could only take on one or two hunters without casualties.

And these ones. These ones were dangerous. More experienced, more prepared. So, he just watched as they unloaded supplies and weapons from their cars. Three, well four if he included the slightly shorter one. Four hunters. Four hunters to deal with.

But then there was the littlest one.

Only a week before, one of their own, that strange Darkwalker approached him, demonic yellow eyes and coal black coat. Telling them about a youngling that would to an asset to his pack. How, he said, he would help take the child as their own. Then it would be their responsibility to riase and train the him away from the hunters influence.

That was the reason why he had first been drawn here. As rare as it was for a group of hunters to be this big, they would regrettably let them pass by without incident. But there was something different about this youngling. He smelt different. The wolf could tell he was just different. He had an irresistible 'pull'. Whatever it was pumped through the younglings vein - drawing them to him.

He wondered why the hunters would keep such a being alive, for what purpose did they want him? Of course the yellowed eyed Darkwalker was holding back, relenting to tell them something important.

But, he could only speculate. The members of his pack were more susceptible to his 'pull' factor, he was having trouble controlling them; they wanted nothing more than to be close to the youngling. He was forced to order them to stay back - for the moment. It was dangerous enough to be this close, let alone approach the little one right now.

Even he felt the desire to keep the youngling close, to protect him, to shelter him. The thoughts and feelings of his pack swirled like a whirlpool inside his head, their unexplainable psychic connection keeping them in contact.

There was theories that sometimes humans were born to be what they are. He knew better; he could feel the waves of psychic energy pulse out from the little one. There was something more. But it was already decided, Leo, his little brother, had been adamant he change the youngling into one of them. How could he disagree? He couldn't simple leave the being with the hunters, they obviously didn't want him - did they?

He listened to the youngling beg to go with them, but the older man simple waved him off telling him to stay alone. Who does that? Who leaves a child alone all night, in the middle of a forest?

His ears twitched in anticipation.

Tonight. Tonight they gain another member.

Xxx

(Morning after)

Dean sighed, and blinked past the sleep in his eyes. 'When did I fall asleep?' he wondered, staring distractingly at the top of the dark grey tent. Rubbing his half-mask eyes, fighting away the downiness, he noticed that little raindrops were resting on the sides, some catching each other and running races. 'It rained? I wonder what the time is?' he thought as shades of radiant light began to dip to the forest floor, flittering through the trees, bouncing off the tent, 'IT'S MORNING ALREADY!'.

Dean sat up abruptly, throwing the blankets haphazardly to the ground - Sammy had been in the car alone all night!

He struggled out, only to be caught on the ropes and binds holding up the makeshift tent. The whole thing unceremoniously fell on top of Dean, pinning him down without relent.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, bloody hell!" he heaved, trying his best to wiggle free.

"Dean!" John yelled from the trees behind, "Son, what's wrong?!" he staggered into the clearing followed by Pastor Jim.

John's heart skipped a beat and then a few as he looked around the forest clearing to see the tent disassembled in a heap on the ground - his eldest nowhere in sight.

"DEAN! DEAN!" Jim and John yelled in unison at the top of their lungs; their minds furious working in overload to figure out what went wrong. John stumbled forward, leaving Pastor Jim to wordless search for Dean.

When they both heard Dean's voice laced with embarrassment, "Dad, Jim! S'okay, I'm just a little eerrrm... well, stuck I guess". Followed by Jim's unexpected laughter from behind. John swirled round to what was left of the deflated tent fail about, "Dean, son you under there?". The wiggle of thin, grey sheets and huff of annoyance was all the answer he needed. Feeling a smile of relief grace his face, he walked over side by side to Jim and tugged the cover from his son.

Dean breathed in reprieve, as his Dad and Pastor pulled him up by the elbows from his unusual prison - from lack of better term. "You okay son?" Jim asked giving Dean a once over to check his condition.

"I'm fine, I said I'm fine" Dean pressed clearly irritated, holding up his hands in surrender. "I just wanted to check on Sammy, we've been gone all night. He's probably freaking out!" he said giving Jim a nod to once again prove he was fine then began to walk away.

John frowned, "Get back here, we need your help setting fire to the bodies, equipment - the usual" he finished sounding forceful.

Dean stopped and turned round, looking questionably at his Dad, "What?"

"Sam can look after himself, Dean. We need you here," John explained, while confusion plastered Jim's features.

"No, Dad, come on. You have Bobby and Jim, to burn what two, three bodies that's nothing. You've done more on your own in the past" Dean argued.

Sighing, John reluctantly gave in, "Alright, alright. Come on kiddo, two out of six ain't our finest number, but we'll catch the rest tomorrow. Cheer up, you can go, but bring him back I want Sam to see this".

Dean smiled, "I know, I know. Which way was the Impala again?".

"You remember the markers we set up?" Jim piped up, re-ravelling some rope.

Dean frowned as he tried to think back, "Errrr, Yeah. The crosses on the trees?".

"Good, go left until to find it then turn right, okay? Carrying on going and you will reach the car," Jim exlainedas he set the rope down by his feet. Looking back to John, who nodded briskly to say they no longer needed Dean to help.

"Thanks, see you in five" he called as he ran off, leaving John and Jim to pack up the equipment.

"See ya in a minute, kiddo" Jim called, watching Dean turn around are mockingly salute before disappear through the trees.

Xxx

The fine rain had soften the leaves and twigs underfoot, making them less brittle and prone to snapping.

As Dean stumbled back through the underground; the thorns clinging to his already torn trousers, holding him back from reaching the Impala. He approached trees, covered in wild mushrooms, searching for the markers left by Pastor Jim. Dean stumbled over toadstools which were littering the floor accumulating and nestling in the woody decay.

'Go left until to find it then turn right', Dean recited in his mind, following the crosses, 'Go left until to find it then turn right'.

Reaching the clearing Dean new some was wrong. The temperature had dropped considerably enough to make him pull his sleeves over his hands.

'Strange, I could swear it just got colder,' Dean thought tracing the bark of the trees he past. The next thing he noticed was there was ice, actual ice, on the ground covering patches of grass. The second shockingly, were the icicles, genuine icicles, hanging off parts of the Impala. The third, made his blood run colder than the temperature of the air. The back door to the Impala was open. Sam was gone.

Dean backed away, shaking his head in disbelief, shock and horror etched on his features. The doors were locked, Sam was too young to be able to force them open, how? Dean began to tremble, pure and utter shock took hold as he began to stutter. No one was around, they had driven for hours to make sure. No, no, no, no, no this wasn't happened to him. Sammy was his. Sammy belonged to him. Where could he have gone?

Realisation dawned on him, something had taken Sam, something supernatural. There was no other way. Falling to the ground he sucked in his breath, and screamed, "DAD, DAD! QUICKLY, JIM! BOBBY! HELP, SOMEONE HELP!".

Dean sat on the icy floor hyperventilating, millions of nauseating thoughts running through his mind. Seconds ticked by as mind swirled, failing to piece together another coherent sentence. The sound of rustling shrubs behind him reached his ears but not him. Tears fell down his face, he had failed to protect Sam.

Sam had begged him not to go; not to leave him. But he still had because Dad ordered him to. He shook with self-loathing.

Xxx

Scarlet Frost


	4. Chapter 4 - Cloud Nine

Thank you for being soooooo patient! Xxx I had to rewrite this chapter twice because I wasn't happy with it but wait no longer :) xxx

Oh, and I probably should have said this earlier - Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural (just this storyline) all rights to the respective owners but I'll happily except Sam, Dean and Castiel as a birthday present! xxx

Chapter 4 - Cloud Nine

John was the last of the three men to reach the clearing, but the first to realise Sam was missing. Nothing on God's green earth would have made Dean scream like that - unless it involved Sam. He knew the moment he heard his eldest son's voice, something was wrong.

Something had happened to his youngest.

John's heart stopped when he saw Dean sitting, unmoving par from the slight rise and fall of his chest. Green unfocused eyes threatening to drip with fresh, salty tears. He rushed over to the edge of the clearing without a thought.

"Kiddo, you with me?" John asked cautiously, gripping Dean's shoulder and gently shaking him from his daze. "Can you hear me, Dean?"

Jim appeared in moments, shadowed by Bobby. But his attention was quickly turned back to his son, hearing him gasp in surprise. Pulling Dean into a hug, only to have his son's eyes widen with shame, guilt, loss as he tried to pull away.

"I-I-I wasn't there to pr-protect him... Dad" Dean sniffed, "h-h-he wanted... to go w-with us b-but I m-made him st-stay! It's all my fault," he sobbed.

John glanced back to the Impala, the back door was wide open. He checked once more he hadn't missed anything, any clue to what went wrong - wishing he had taken Sam with them.

"It's gonna be okay, we'll find Sam. Look at me, Dean," John said firmly cupping his son's face, forcing him to make eye contact "This was never your fault. I'm to blame, not you. I made him stay, not you".

"But..." Dean began, still weary to look at his father.

"No, listen to me, there is a chance he might of left on his own accord. We can't just assume something took him, Sammy's a smart kid, I wouldn't put it past him to be able to open the door of his own".

"The ice..." Dean tried,

"It got cold last night son, while you were asleep" Jim encouraged, "and it rained. The ice could have formed then, weirder things have happen to us before" he finished looking to Bobby for support.

"Ya idjit, he's probably out there looking for us and got himself lost," Bobby urged.

Dean shakily stood up and nodded, "Dad and I will check the forest for Sam. Would you and Jim be okay to drive back to town and ask around?" He said as calmly as possible.

"Cause kiddo, we'll find your idjit of a brother. It'll be okay" Bobby promised, gripping Dean's shoulder in reinsurance.

Dean watched as the two of them turned round and headed for Jim's car.

The forest looked so peaceful in the morning sunlight. He would find Sam; then he would never let his little brother out of his sight.

Xxx

Hours ticked by, still no sign. The hunters searched relentlessly. Everywhere. And with each passing moment Dean's heart broke a little more. Bobby and Jim scalded the town, they asked anyone they could find, searched every diner, every rundown motel - anywhere Sammy may have gone.

Nothing.

By the time the hunters met again, the sun was setting. Oranges and pinks stripped the horizon - it was beautiful but no one could bring themselves to appreciate the sight.

"Anything?" Dean asked hopefully,

"Sorry kiddo, no one's seen him. No one since yesterday morning. We ran into so many dead ends, we tried son," Bobby said looking to the ground.

"But after we split up and I went to check the library, to check if he went there," Jim interjected. "But the librarian recognised me from earlier, she found the local folk lore books we wanted. Sweet girl, she let me take them cause I didn't have time to stop. They're in my car at the moment, I'll put them in the Impala, you might want to have a look" he gestured behind him.

Having no interest in them John started, "We hiked through the South and West sections of the forest, by the time we finished it was almost dusk. It's getting late, we can't continue-"

"-We can, Sammy's out there. I won't leave him. We can still hike through the North and East, he could have taken a wrong turn, he could have-"

"Dean, calm down. We can't go on, we're all tired, son-"

"Don't you dare! I know you don't care, you never do! You wanna give up, you wanna leave him here. You didn't want him around anyway cause you think he's a burden!" Dean yelled, taking the three hunters by surprise.

"Dean, that's not wha-"

"-You think he's a waste of space and every opportunity you let him know that! You never give him credit for his school work or grades! Sammy's been top of every class he walks in to, did you even know that? Can't for once you be proud of him?"

"Wait a sec-"

"-Sammy's younger than me, of course he isn't as good but you'll see Sam will be a better hunter than you or me! I'm so proud of him and now I'll never get to tell him that," Dean finished completely out of breath; trembling and awaiting his father's response.

Pastor Jim and Bobby looked just as shocked as John. No one spoke for awhile, so Dean allowed his words to wash over him. He waited for the come-back, the argument, the punishment for speaking out of line. But it never came. Until, John finally whispered,

"Okay Dean, we'll carry on looking".

Xxx

Dean ran through the silence, shrubs and bushes rustled in his wake. Calling his brother's name on repeated, he still could hear his dad in the distance doing the same.

Never again, never, ever, ever again would he leave Sam on his own. His mother had made him promise all those years ago; the moment she brought him home from the hospital. That he would always protect that tiny bundle of white cotton blankets because: Sammy belonged to him (and no one else).

Dean tripped over a large tree root, up strung from the ground, and landed hard on the earthly floor. Pushing himself back up only to see blood on his hand. 'Just brilliant' he thought sadistically, but with no time to waste Dean quickly returned to his search.

Brushing his hands clean on his trousers, realisation dawned on him - the spots of blood wasn't returning. Wasn't leaking through the supposed cuts.

This is not his blood.

Shocked Dean slowly looked around to see an untidy trail of redy-black that had seeped and spattered across the damp forest floor.

"What the hell? Whose...?" Dean voiced his confusion, brow furrowed. "...Sammy" he whispered in horror as his own blood ran cold. His stomach launched and his gag reflex set in; Dean leaned on the nearest tree for support as he choked his lungs out.

'No, no, no. This can't be Sammy's blood, he isn't, he can't be,' he thought starting to edge forward and follow the trail, heading away from John. He wearily noticed the shades of moonlight streak through the small breaks in the leaves above. And how a deathly chill began to filter between the trees.

Xxx

Sam's half-musk hazel eyes flicker open as his consciousness resurfaces. A haunting ballad of water droplets echo in his ears. He could tell the forest was still steeped in opulence, as heavy curtains fell from the heavens. The rain filters tauntingly into the relatively dry interior of the cave, it escapes down the pillows of moss coated walls. A sepulchral silence overhung him - where nothing stirred. The dampness of earth tickled under Sam's fingertips as he laid motionless on his back. He briefly registers a throbbing pain in his leg, before his mind becomes distracted again by the rain.

Utterly detached, Sam remembers yesterday's events as if he is at the theatre. He recalls the morning with character's playing Dean, Dad and himself; they rush breakfast at some unhygienic diner in town. Character Dean leaves Sam at the motel to chat up girls in the park. By late afternoon, character's Pastor Jim and Bobby arrive. Then they briefly research the local folk lore of werewolves in the library - much to the protest of character Sam. After packing up, they drive around for hours before the sky faded to dark blue and they finally pull up in the middle of nowhere. The echo of their words past over Sam as the moss entombed cave surfaces once again in his vision.

He wishes Dean was here. Why wasn't Dean here?

Sam can't remember.

Fur tickles the side of his face, moving to his cheek, forcing Sam to focus his bleary awareness. A wolf's muzzle rubs against his face once more, making Sam's mouth twitch into a smile as a giggle escaped his lips.

"Go 'way" he mumbled into the icy air, he breath condensing. When had it gotten so cold?

But the creature instead investigates his leg. There's a dull pain that sharpens temporarily then dies back down. The apathy momentarily washed from him, causing him to look around in confusion.

Dean isn't here. Why isn't Dean here? Dean should be here.

He struggles weakly, sliding his elbows next to his head, to prop himself up. Trying to push up into a sitting position. A huge paw pushed down on his chest causing the air to whoosh out of his lungs.

"Nuh uh, gotta 'ind Dee. Not now. I don' have time for this" Sam slurred but slacked in defeat and began to hazily stare around the cave again.

Sam's body shook before, violently, he shivered with no way to control himself, his muscles felt tight. Everything seems out of place but strangely, but he found he could not care less.

The world slowed down. Sam's breaths became exceedingly laboured as if his body was preparing itself for something. He tried to gain but little composer he had. Closing his eyes, Sam counted down form ten trying to calm himself.

Pain exploded inside Sam's bones, every inch of his body began to convulse, each heartbeat pumped burning blood through his veins. Sam twisted and buckled as his insides felt like they were liquidising.

Bizarrely, as the seconds tickled past, it become a pleasant experience against the cold.

Sam peered through his eyelashes; a silver light erupted from behind the mouth of the cave and Sam saw no more.

Xxx

Darkwalkers do not remember anything of their previous life. When they transform for the first time, they will have new powers and senses that they could not have been able to conceive before; but it will not seem strange, because they have no past experiences from which to draw comparison.

Sam was himself, then he was void. His body ached, bones clicked, his ears twitched. Lifting his head, his nose winced at the smell of his own blood. Then another more potent smell crippled his senses, he twisted quickly whipping his body into a low crouch as a small growl escaped his lips.

Three much larger wolves stared at him in anticipation. The silvery, white coloured one took a step forward. Sam let another growl escape this muzzle allowing the other one know, he wasn't comfortable being so close. Though he wasn't sure why. So instead, the gray wolf with lighter paws and neck, sharing the same piecing orange eye colour as the whitish wolf, moved closer.

Sam relaxed slightly, but whined as the adrenaline in his body subsided; the feeling of nerves electrifying in his left leg momentarily crippled him.

The gray wolf bolted forward; catching him as he fell. While Sam hazily worked through the pain. The third wolf seemed to be torn between helping or attentively watching; his deep rusty-brown fur was a startling contrast to the mossy green backdrop.

Regaining his balance, Sam dipped his head and kept it there. All of these wolves were older, bigger and more powerful. He wavered, shock crossing his features, when he felt the gray wolf brush against him in comfort; causing him to look up questionably. Why would they be so forward? What was going on? Were they asking him to join them?

Staying bowed he looked to the white-coat alpha when he heard the answer.

_'Of course...'_

At first Sam believed those word to be his own thoughts. However, the whirlwind of emotions attached it soon made it clear they were foreign. He could understand them and their feelings, which was strange but then again, had he expected something different? Wait. Could they understand what he was feeling?

_'Yes, youngling...'_

Sam startled. That voice was friendship, compassion, dominance, benevolence, kindness and power all at once. To explain it correctly, Sam decided the term was overwhelming. He understood. Understood that he would obey. That the three older wolves wanted to protect him, to look after him. He didn't, however, understand why. But the thought was quickly washed from his head as a Tsunami of images and words flooded through their connection.

The others could smell it before he could - danger. A hunter. Or whatever that could possibly be. It was only a word thrown between them with venom in their tones.

Yet, Sam felt himself shrink at the idea, the smell of death and cruelty. It scared him. The gray and white wolves didn't notice; too busy sharing thoughts. However, the brownish wolf gracefully swept past the two. He noticed the way, Sam sank at the concept of a 'hunter' and all the emotional connotations it gave him through their connection.

_'Do not be afraid little one, we'll wait and hide then if that fails we'll move quickly and be out of their way'_ he said rubbing Sam's ear with his muzzle affectionately. It seemed almost familiar but Sam could quite place the thought.

_'It's time to leave'_ the whitish one said interrupting the their bonding.

The one standing closest him looked startled. _'Hold on James, you said we would stay. He's just changed, he barely has enough energy to stand,' _the brownish wolf argued _'we should wait a bit longer, let him rest'._

_'We've waited long enough Tom. The hunters are on our tracks, we gonna have to leave. Especially since yellow-eyes left us with Sophia and Kai dead and hunters on our backs. We no longer have the numbers or the power to take them'_.

_'James is right, we need to leave now or it'll be our hides on the rack'_ the gray one said.

_'But Leo, he can't he's injured..'_ Tom began.

_'We will be there to help him,'_ Leo counted.

Before Sam could stop himself he spoke up, still not entirely sure what was actually going on. _'These hunters, what are they? Do they want to hurt us?'_ he asked naively. The three wolves turned to face him.

_'If we let them catch us, Sophia and Kai were good but the hunters were better,'_ James explained.

Sam's stomached clutched, his anxiety increasing. He had no idea how to fight, how defend himself; he didn't know what a hunter looked like, _'Will they get me?'_.

_'We won't let them'_.

Xxx

_'Sammy, you can't be dead. No, no, no...'_

Dean thought as he pushed on, the blood on the floor just seemed like too much. Patches had dried but some was still sticky to touch. He could hear John calling his name.

"Dad! This way!" He answered back, pulling a branch to the side. Dean stopped to look at the moon the werewolves would be out again, he glanced at the path ahead. The East of the forest steeped up, revealing a collections of catacombs in the cliff face woven with moss and climbers.

The blood had lessen, some patches here and there but Dean already knew where they could possibly lead.

Dean crouched, tugging his revolver from his jacket pocket and waited for John to catch up. The wind blow a chilly breeze through his hair causing shivers to track down his spine and into his hands. The gun clattered. He would find Sam alive and never let his little brother out of his sight; he would never lose the most important thing in his life.

John joined him shortly after and immediately understood why Dean had hidden himself. The caves above were undoubtedly the werewolves den; paw-prints lead randomly to the mouth of the biggest cave.

"If Sam's there it's too dangerous to just walk in, we need a plan".

Xxx

They waited too long, the hunters were already outside.

James glanced over to their newest member, he was young and weak - easy pickings for those monsters. Walking over, he was glad by the way 'Sam' no longer rallied from him. The members of a pack are forced to obey their alpha even it goes against their own will. He could feel the bond growing and his control over Sam strengthening; he could also feel Sam's psychic powers settling. James knew he would have to keep those under control.

So he gentle rested his muzzle on Sam's neck in a comforting gesture; they would protect him. James hated the smell of dried blood on Sam's leg and how the little one tried so hard not to put much weight on it. He wished Leo had been gentler but that couldn't be helped. Hearing Sam whine in reply, he straighten up ready to lead their escape.

_'Tom, Leo I'll hold the hunter off while the two of you take Sam and run, we'll head south-east downwind until we lose them,'_ James ordered.

The others nodded in reply.

_'On three then'_

Xxx

Staying low the hunters slowly approached the cave; guns raised ready to shoot anything in the way of them getting to Sam.

John barely had any warning. One moment bright orange eyes lit up the interior of the cave; the next, the giant form of a white wolf was on him. Throwing John a good few yards back then pinning him to the ground with its huge paws.

Utterly focused on John, the animal hadn't seemed to notice Dean, so he raised his gun to shoot - when suddenly another, albeit much smaller, wolf jumped him from behind. It had managed to escape through one of the smaller catacombs due to its size. Pinning him face down; his revolver fell a couple of yards from his torso.

"DEAN!" John yelled catching a glimpse of a black wolf attacking his eldest. Within seconds the wolves had gotten the better of them; so much for their plan.

Both hunters reached desperately for their guns but Dean was forced to buckle under the pressure of the wolf on top of him. He twisted as best he could for a better look at his attacker.

Past the jade black fur, he found himself lost in tidal-pools of unearthly blue, but more than that - he saw fear... and empathy. They were werewolves. Mere supernatural animals. So then why? The more Dean thought about it, they angry he grew. They didn't have the right to feel sympathy for him because these monsters took Sam.

Dean halted. Wait. He counted six yesterday, had he been wrong? Three ran. Leaving three behind. Two dead. But the black wolf which escaped from them the night before had been much, much bigger, having yellow eyes. This one was smaller, having blue eyes. There had been seven, not six. Meaning there were now five left instead of four, but the other three were nowhere in sight. Dean didn't care, they were all going to die anyway.

"Just do it already" Dean yelled at the wolf, "just kill me! I know you want too, so what are you waiting for?!"

But still, neither would make a move.

For just a second Dean thought he saw those blue eyes turn hazel. But as quickly as they had, they turned back. The wolf began to apply more pressure and before soon it hurt to breath.

Dean could hear John yell something but the words were difficult to understand as the world began to spin. From the corner of his vision, he could see two more wolves approaching just as big as the first - one an ashy blur and one a dark brownish. The wolf on top of him whimpered and relieved some of the pressure enough for Dean to gasp a much needed breath of air.

He spluttered, then as if someone was turning up the speakers. Dean heard the two very loud, very angry voices and an onslaught of gunshots. Jim and Bobby.

The wolves raised their hackles. Drawing their ears back, they released the hunters and bolted. Dean and John struggled to regain their bearings before grabbing their guns and firing until the rounds emptied.

The four wolves disappeared through the trees and the air felt colder as the hunters circled closer.

All misses. Not one bullet made a direct hit. But that was quickly forgotten, Dean rushed to the cave entrance, only to full heavily on the rock side. Blood painted the ground, decorating the floor, the only trace of his little brother.

Pulling himself back up, he walked further in. The deeper inside he went more bones little the ground - he wondered if any of them belonged to Sam. He could hear Jim and Bobby call his name from the mouth of the cave but he continued. Until, finally he hit a dead end.

"SAM! SAMMY!"... No reply. He shakily turned back _'no, no, no, no, no...'_

When his foot brushed against something soft. Freezing for a moment, Dean looked down but was under to see in the dark so he reached down and attentively wrapped his fingers around the material by his feet. Picking it up he moved once more to the mouth of the cave, to get a better look in the moonlight.

It was the ruined remains of Sam's jacket. He was too late.

"No, no, no Sammy. Oh god, I'm so, so sorry. Please, no..." Dean begged, his body trembling. With tears swelling from green eyes, he fell to his knees, he had managed to lose the one thing he truly cared about.

Xxx

John watched Dean trudge out of the cave holding Sammy's jacket and held his head low. He knew. They were too late. John glanced round to Jim and Bobby to see grief, pain, and loss painting their faces; he turned back, surprised to only see determination in Dean's eyes.

And he understood. They would hunt those wolves to the end of the earth for what they have done. For killing Sam. Just like the thing which killed Mary. But now, this took top priority.

This wasn't the beginning, anymore than it was the end; this was start of their end. It was - the middle. A centre of gravity in which everything else spiralled out, except things fall apart.

But things don't just fall apart. Something has to break them first. Something Supernatural.

Xxx

Dun dun duuuuuun! Mawahahaha, the plot thickens... xxx

Scarlet Frost


End file.
